Bramblestar
Brambleclaw is a broad-shouldered, muscular dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.Revealed in Forest of Secrets History In the Original Series Forest of Secrets :Brambleclaw is first seen as a young kit. It is revealed that he, and Tawnykit are Goldenflower's kits; it is also mentioned that he is the son of Tigerclaw. Fireheart doesn't trust him because of this, and the fact that he looks exactly like his father, Tigerstar. Rising Storm :Earlier in the book Fireheart was afraid that Bramblekit was going to grow up murderous, like his father, Tigerclaw. but Goldenflower always stuck up for Bramblekit. Later, when there was a fire in ThunderClan's camp, he gets stuck in a tree, but is saved by Fireheart. A Dangerous Path :Darkstripe took Bramblekit and his sister, Tawnykit, to see Tigerstar, their father, much to Fireheart's anger. Fireheart is seen interrupting the kits conversation with their father. They are then sent home ordered by Fireheart. :Bramblekit is apprenticed to Fireheart as Bramblepaw. While touring the ThunderClan territory, he is almost hit by a monster. He and his sister are told by Fireheart and why their father left ThunderClan. Bramblepaw takes it harder than his sister, which he shows by yelling at Fireheart, saying that this was the reason Fireheart and the others in the clan did not trust him. Later in the book, Bramblepaw's father leads the pack of dogs to ThunderClan. Tigerstar asks Darkstripe to bring his kits to him while the dogs destroy ThunderClan, but is caught in the act by Fireheart. :After the dogs are sent over the edge of the gorge along with Bluestar, which killed her, his mentor, Fireheart becomes the next leader of the Clan. The Darkest Hour :Bramblepaw tracks Firestar and encounters him looking across at Twoleg Place. Bramblepaw asks Firestar if he misses the Twoleg nest where he grew up, and when Firestar asks Bramblepaw a question afterwards he replies honestly. As they walk back to the camp together, it begins to snow and Bramblepaw begins to play in it- convincing Firestar that he is not like his father. To his sorrow, his sister Tawnypaw leaves ThunderClan for ShadowClan to be with her father, Tigerstar. :Bramblepaw and Firestar are on a training session when Bramblepaw asks Firestar why it's a bad idea to join TigerClan. Firestar is worried Bramblepaw will get mad after Firestar tells him that Tigerstar would take over the leadership of TigerClan but Bramblepaw understands. :Bramblepaw was offered to join TigerClan by his father. However, he refused the offer, saying he would rather die then join TigerClan. Tigerstar sneered at him, saying he will be killed along with the rest of ThunderClan. :Bramblepaw fought with LionClan against BloodClan. He and several other apprentices (among them Tawnypaw, Featherpaw, Stormpaw, and Ashpaw) defeat the BloodClan deputy Bone after he kills Whitestorm. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :Bramblepaw is made a warrior and is given the name Brambleclaw. Tawnypaw also recives her warrior name, Tawnypelt. Ashfur is the cat he is mostly seen hanging around with. Ashfur and Brambleclaw challenge Smudge to a fight, not knowing that he was Firestar's old friend. He and the rest of the Clan are left without their leader while Firestar goes to find the missing Clan, SkyClan. In the New Prophecy Midnight :Brambleclaw, as a young warrior, was given a prophecy by Bluestar, along with Feathertail, Tawnypelt, and Crowpaw. He assumed that he had eaten too much fresh-kill before he went to sleep, and put it out of his mind. Later he went on a patrol to make sure WindClan was not crossing the thin boundary between ThunderClan and RiverClan while they went to drink water from the river, hence violating thier drinking rights. He found Onewhisker, Mudclaw, and Crowpaw stealing a RiverClan vole they chased over the border. After that, he has a dream about drowning in salty water. Ravenpaw helped him interpret the dream and he found he had to go to the Sun-Drown Place. He went on a quest to find Midnight, along with the cats chosen by StarClan, Feathertail, Tawnypelt, and Crowpaw, and two aforementioned cats, Squirrelpaw, and Stormfur. Squirrelpaw does not ask for permission to come on the journey, but she does anyway. Moonrise :Brambleclaw returned from his trip to visit Midnight, the badger with the questing cats through the mountains. Stormfur respects Brambleclaw's opinion, and Brambleclaw is seen as a wise leader of the six throughout the book. When they are trapped in the Tribe of Rushing Water, he helps to come up with Stormfur's rescue and the plan to defeat Sharptooth. When Feathertail died in while rescuing Crowpaw, Brambleclaw feels her death as do the other cats on the journey, all of which had become close to her. Dawn :Brambleclaw and the other questing-cats return to the forest. Upon returning, he, Squirrelpaw, and Stormfur run into Cinderpelt, who's collecting herbs from the devastated now ex-ThunderClan camp. She tells them that Larchkit and Dappletail are dead, and ThunderClan had to evacuate to Sunningrocks due to the Twoleg invasion. The questing cats tell their clans they have to move to a new home. The Clan leaders finally agreed, and the Clans merge as one on the Great Journey. He helps all the Clans make their way through the mountains. When Stormfur leaves to the Tribe, Brambleclaw feels jealous that Squirrelpaw loves Stormfur more than him but afterwards, Squirrelpaw reveals her love for Brambleclaw to him. Starlight :Brambleclaw helped to explore the new territories for all the Clans when they reached the lake, along with Mistyfoot, Squirrelflight, Crowfeather, and Tawnypelt, and helped to discover his own Clan's new home even though Squirrelflight was the one who fell in it. There was some conflict as to who was the leader of this group of cats, due to the fact that Mistyfoot was a deputy and Brambleclaw was just a warrior. Brambleclaw was one of the three cats to hear Tallstar proclaim Onewhisker deputy of WindClan. He helped WindClan when their former Deputy, Mudclaw, attempted to take over. Squirrelflight (now a warrior) is angry at him for letting Hawkfrost go at the battle with Mudclaw. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw slowly are growing apart, and are not as close as they were. Twilight :Brambleclaw continues to be visited by Tigerstar in his dreams. He and Squirrelflight argued as his friendship with Hawkfrost grew. Because his friendship with Squirrelflight had ended, she starts to spend time with Ashfur, and he becomes jealous. When Daisy and her kits and brought into ThunderClan, he doesn't think that they should be allowed to stay, since they are kittypets, but it is decided they will stay. He also is upset when Ashfur becomes Birchpaw's mentor, possibly because he wants to have an apprentice so he could become deputy. :He fights bravely for his Clan when they are attacked by badgers. Sunset :After the badger attack, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight greet Midnight the badger warmly. Squirrelflight brings a piece of water-soaked moss for Brambleclaw's injuries, and they both suddenly admit their love for each other, although Brambleclaw is a little curious as to how Ashfur will take it, as the gray warrior and Squirrelflight had become very close. :When ShadowClan moved the border, taking more territory for themselves, Russetfur announces that ThunderClan should give up some of their territory because they were weak from the badger attack. A border fight followes, but ThunderClan manages to win and the border is moved back. Brambleclaw assumes Leafpool told Littlecloud about their weakness and accuses her of telling ShadowClan about their weakness at a Clan meeting, but is reprimanded by Squirrelflight. Later, Tawnypelt tells him that Littlecloud didn't tell ShadowClan, and that Hawkfrost did, startling Brambleclaw. :When Leafpool was given a sign from StarClan that Brambleclaw should be the new deputy, Firestar came to terms with the fact that Graystripe had died and gave Brambleclaw the position. However, Ashfur protested and indirectly accused Leafpool of creating a false sign for Brambleclaw. Squirrelflight gets very angry, but otherwise the comment is ignored. Firestar tells the Clan that Brambleclaw will be given Berrykit as an apprentice when he was old enough. :After becoming deputy, Brambleclaw continued to meet with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost in his dreams. Firestar was caught in a fox trap, and Brambleclaw killed Hawkfrost to rescue him after some hesitation. He realized what he was doing was wrong, and apparently stopped visiting Tigerstar in his dreams. In the Power of Three The Sight :Prior to the beginning of The Sight, Brambleclaw fathers three kits who were thought to be born to Squirrelflight; Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit. He mentors his apprentice, Berrypaw. He is seen as a good deputy, but as Jaykit saw, he still frets over Hawkfrost's revalation of a cat who wishes to betray him. When Graystripe returned, Brambleclaw was happy to see him, but worried over losing his position as deputy. Firestar decided to keep Brambleclaw deputy. :He's also seen being proud of his daughter, Hollypaw, for winning the fighting contest at the Daylight Gathering. Dark River :He was worried when Lionpaw hurt Hollypaw in training, and the way he acted toward Ashfur, so he took Lionpaw hunting. He also was suspicious when Lionpaw uses a move that Tigerstar used and showed him. Outcast :When Berrynose gets his warrior name, Brambleclaw shoots a hiss of annoyance at Berrynose, who had spoken out during the ceremony. :Brambleclaw agrees to go to the Tribe of Rushing Water to help them get rid of the intruders. Along with Lionpaw, he went to ShadowClan to persuade Tawnypelt to come help them help the Tribe of Rushing Water. He brings along his kits, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw. He works hard to bring together the panicked Tribe, and was seen as a sort of a leader while he was there. Brambleclaw leads most of the patrols, and proudly leads the Tribe into battle. ''Eclipse :Brambleclaw, Hollypaw, Sandstorm, and Brackenfur go to find out why WindClan were stealing food from ThunderClan territory. They meet Harespring, Owlwhisker and Ashfoot, the Windclan Deputy. Harespring attacked Brambleclaw, but with one swipe Brambleclaw pinned him to the floor. Ashfoot begged Brambleclaw to let him go back to their own territory, saying Onestar had nothing to say to them. Brambleclaw then led the ThunderClan cats back. :Brambleclaw's mate, Squirrelflight, gets a wound on her belly and Brambleclaw is terrified that she will die. Later on in the book, two of Brambleclaw's kits, Hollypaw and Lionpaw, receive their warrior names- Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. Long Shadows :His sister, Tawnypelt, stays with ThunderClan with her kits for a short time because ShadowClan has turned away from StarClan. :When Firestar catches greencough, Brambleclaw is pressured with organizing all of the patrols, which is a challenge with many cats unable to patrol due to sickness. He accidentally schedules Ashfur for two patrols, to Ashfur's annoyance. His son gets his medicine cat name of Jayfeather. :When Squrrielflight and his children are trapped in camp due to the fire, Ashfur comes to kill the children, saying it will show Squirrelflight how much pain she has caused him by choosing Brambleclaw over him, Squirrelflight reveals her dark secret that she isn't the mother of Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf, and that no one but she knows it. Even Brambleclaw fell into believing that the kits were his, but he still didn't know. Sunrise :Brambleclaw leads a patrol to the Sun-Drown-Place to find Sol. :Later at the Gathering, Hollyleaf reveals that Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight aren't her parents, but Leafpool and Crowfeather are. Brambleclaw is shocked and upset that Squirrelflight didn't tell him, and rejected his mate's apologies. A few days later, he quietly organized a patrol, suggesting that though he was hurt, the wounds of not being told would heal. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Even though six moons have passed, Brambleclaw still refused to forgive Squirrelflight. He scolds her at a Gathering when Squirreflight yowls at Leopardstar when the RiverClan leader has announced that the lake and its fish belong to RiverClan, however, agrees with her. At Firestar's orders, he agrees to tell the patrols not to attack any RiverClan warriors that patrol around the lake. :When Rainstorm, a RiverClan warrior, comes to ThunderClan camp to rest after getting stuck in the mud, Brambleclaw announces that he will keep watch on him and questions Firestar on if they should keep Rainstorm as a prisoner. Towards the end of the day, Brambleclaw gathers a few cats to make up a patrol that will escort Rainstorm home. When they reach RiverClan, he speaks with Mistyfoot, telling her what happened. He requests to speak to Leopardstar, but Mistyfoot refuses to get her leader, as she was still very sick. :Brambleclaw later escorts Lionblaze and Dovepaw to ShadowClan territory to meet up with the other Clans so they could investigate what was happening to the water. As soon as he returns to camp, he reports to Firestar that the all of the cats left, and sounds confident that the traveling cats will learn how to work together. After the cats have returned, he listens along with Firestar about what happened. Warriors Plays ''Brightspirit's Mercy :Brambleclaw said that during the harsh leaf-bare where only ThunderClan had enough prey to go around, that the other Clans would be no threat to them because they were too weak. Later, he asks Jaypaw if any cats were mean to him at the Gathering, because he was acting strangely. When Hollyleaf finds Jaypaw later, she says that Brambleclaw told her that Jaypaw had been acting weirdly. Character Pixels File:Brambleclaw.warrior.gif|Warrior File:Brambleclaw (D) 2.png|Deputy Family Members Mother: :GoldenflowerRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: :TigerstarRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Mate:'' :Squirrelflight (Formerly): Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) '''Uncles:' :Lionheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Snowkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Aunts: :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Nightkit: Deseased, Suspected StarClan member Sister: :TawnypeltRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Half-Sister: :MothwingRevealed in Moonrise, pg 258: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Half-Brothers: :HawkfrostRevealed in Moonrise, pg 258: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :SwiftpawRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :TadpoleRevealed in Return to the Clans blurb: Deceased, Residence Unknown Niece: :DawnpeltRevealed in Dark River, pg 21: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Nephews: :TigerheartRevealed in Dark River, pg 21: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :FlametailRevealed in Dark River, pg 21: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grandfathers: :Pinestar Revealed in Code of the Clans, page 150: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Smallear: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandmothers: :LeopardfootRevealed in Code of the Clans, page 150: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Speckletail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Uncle :Patchpelt Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfather :AdderfangRevealed on page 30 of Bluestar's Prophecy: Status Unknown, most likely Deceased Great-Grandmother :SwiftbreezeRevealed on page 30 of Bluestar's Prophecy: Status Unknown, most likely Deceased Distant Grandfathers :CloudstarStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :GorseclawStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Distant Grandmother :BirdflightStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Distant Aunt :SpottedpeltStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Distant Cousin :SpottedleafStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree Warrior Ceremony Brambleclaw's warrior ceremonyWarrior ceremony in "Firestar's Quest", pg 19-20 Firestar- :I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. '' :''Bramblepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life? Bramblepaw- :I do. Firestar- :Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Bramblepaw, from this moment you will be known as Brambleclaw. StarClan honors your courage and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. ThunderClan- :Brambleclaw! Brambleclaw! Quotes References and Citations Category:Sunrise Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Deputy Category:Senior Warrior Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters